Marco Deschain
General Name: Marco Deschain Nicknames: N/A Age: 18 D.O.B: May 13 Race: Fullbringer Gender: Male Blood Type: O Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'01" Weight: 175 Hair: Brown Eyes: Red Skin: Pale Marco has long dark brown hair that he usually wears under a three cornered hat. He is almost always found wearing a long, brown leather coat. He carries his deck of cards in a holster on his belt. Despite never seeming to have money, his clothes seem nice made of expensive silks and leathers with gold trimmings. Personality The best way to describe Marco is a charismatic conman. His first instinct when meeting a person is what can he gain from them. If you like games of chance and can put up with the occasional pickpocket attempt, then you learn that Marco is actually a pretty laid-back guy that puts fun before everything else, atleast until he has a job to do. When running a con, Marco's personality flips and he becomes determined and unstoppable. Likes Gambling, whiskey, nice clothes, spicy food Dislikes Authority, hard work, commitment, deep water History Marco is from the US or is it France or maybe Canada. He definitely seems to understand French and speak with a slight accent. He relocated to Karakura town on the run from the law or was he placed in witness protection or maybe he was running from a failed love. Truth be told, not much of Marco's history is known. He often tells contradicting stories full of plot holes and outright lies. Each telling of his history is like a shuffled deck of cards, never the exact same twice. But he'll stick with a story to the death of it helps him run his current con. Powers and Abilities Masteries Experience Spent: 2450 Banked: 550 'Fullbring' Luck of the Draw Marco's Fullbring is "Luck of the Draw". His powers come from drawing the soul out of a personalized deck of cards composed of a mix of traditional playing cards, tarot cards from the Major Arcana, and unique cards never seen before. Each card of the deck seems to have a unique ability, of course he always seems to pull exactly the right card when he needs it. Joker's wild. When Marco draws the Joker, the card transforms into a melee weapon of his choosing ranging from a simple staff to claymore. His favored form being the staff. Ace of Spades. When Marco draws the Ace of Spades, the card glows with energy. He throws the card at the opponent and detonates it at will in a medium-sized explosion. Drawing one of the cards from the Major Arcana, Marco manifests a floating board allowing him to fly and move faster than normal. The board seems to have a small carved horse on each side. The board lasts for X turns. The second of the Major Arcana that Marco has seemed to master. When he draws the Hanged Man, the card scatters to the wind. Where the ashes land, wires emerge and fly towards the enemy trying to bind them for 1 turn. This is a passive ability. Advanced manipulation strengthens the Fullbringers ability to manipulate the souls of objects around them. This ability advances their manipulation from one object at a time to 5 at any given time. Interaction Cliff Notes Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets (Anything over basic requires the Engineer ability). These MUST be mod approved. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc.